


If You Care

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King began to smile. He dropped one steak in front of a pet alligator.





	If You Care

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King began to smile. He dropped one steak in front of a pet alligator. He viewed it devouring everything. ''I always take care of you.'' The Sewer King laughed and scratched the alligator's snout. There were tears after the sick alligator died hours later. A grave cared for. 

 

THE END


End file.
